


Romeo & Juliet

by peachypreen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Makeouts, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypreen/pseuds/peachypreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a sleepover but things don't work out.<br/>So she asks her brother Dipper to help her out with a school project.<br/>They kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> The first pinecest fic I ever wrote.  
> and...the only one.  
> please be gentle with your criticism.

There was always something Dipper hated about Mabel having sleepovers. It was mainly the noise that she and her friends made (cheezy boy band music and insane giggling went on into the wee hours of the morning), but there was something else he just downright disliked about them. He knew what it was, oh boy did he know what it was. Although he could never admit it to himself. He hated sharing Mabel.

Dipper had had absolutely no problem with Mabel hanging out with her friends, but he wanted her all to himself. It didn't make him angry, it just made him a sad, pouting heap of 16 year old boy. 

There had been a serious lack of movie marathons and video game all-nighters between the twins in the past couple weeks. Mabel explained that she was working on her final project for her English class, a home-video of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, modernized. Dipper knew how much Mabel loved costumes and acting, so it was no surprise that she was devoting all of her freetime to film and edit the video with her friends. 

The living room door opened and he could hear Mabel's footsteps bound down the hallway to the stairs. Bump, bump, bump. She was proabably wearing some of her infamous multicolored socks and Dipper smiled to himself, thinking about all of her crazy getups. 

His smile faded when he heard the squeals of excitement drift up from the foyer. He groaned. It was going to be a long (loud) night. Grabbing his iPod, he plopped down in his orange beanbag chair in the corner. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at his door woke him up. His eyes fluttered open as the door opened and Mabel stood on the threshold.   
"Dip?"

Ripping out his earbuds he groggily replied,

"Yeah, Mabes?" 

She bit her lip and went pigeon toed. He socked feet sliding a little on the harwood floor. Her hair was in a long braid and she was wearing a mint green tank top and (wow cute) rolled up pink shorts. He kept eye contact to avoid staring at her bare legs. There was a purple star sticker on her left cheek.

"Soooo, Ginny and Abigale had to leave because I dunno, Ginny's hamster died and she was hysterical and whoo boy I've never seen a girl cry so hard-" Dipper cut her off by breathing out a laugh.

"Slow down. So Everybody had to go home?" 

Mabel nodded, looking crestfallen.

Darn. Oh Well. Dipper was secretly happy and he felt so damn bad for it, but he had his Mabel back for a night. If only just a night.

"Um, hey, since we both don't have anything to do I was thinking that maybe we could have a Ghostbusters marathon?" He looked hopefully up at her.

Mabel's face lit up, but after a second she frowned again.

"That sounds hecka cool, brobro, but I really need to finish up my project. I left the video camera at school so I was just gonna kinda rehearse some of the scenes with my friends but that plan went right down the blasted drain." She stuck her tongue out in disgust and crossed her arms.

"Oh, well I could help you rehearse. It's Romeo and Juliet, right? A boy and a girl. You're a girl, I'm a boy...I could like...um," Wait, what the hell was he saying? No no no. Back the fuck up.

"I could help you." He simply said after a minute, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. Was he sweating?

He swore he saw a hint of confusion on Mabel's face, and then he really swore he saw a tint of blush on her cheeks that was just a little bit darker than usual. Only for a second.

"Sure! There's this one part I reeeeeeally need to practice. Follow me, Dippingsauce!" She bowed in his doorway and then ran next door to her room. Dipper followed and as soon as he stepped foot onto her pink carpeted floor he was handed a script.

"Page 38, my good sir." Mabel dragged him by the wrist and pulled him down onto her bed. Her rainbow blankets smelled faintly of her sweet perfume. It was a smell he was definitely familiar with. He could drown in it.

Flipping to the page she had instructed, he started to read. Assuming that he would speak the part of Romeo Montague and she Juliet Capulet. 

He was awkward with the lines at first, sounding forced and broken, but after a couple of pages he was doing great. Mabel was smiling at the accent he was reading in, almost making her giggle during her lines.

As Mabel was reading her final line of the page, he skimmed ahead. He didn't have another line in this act. At the top of the next page were dozens of scribbled hearts and puckered lips, and under the hurried scribbles was one line in brackets.

[Romeo kisses Juliet passionately !!]

Dipper froze and he felt his face go beet red. How is he supposed to kiss her? Shit, that shouldn't be his first thought. He shouldn't be thinking about kissing her at all. That's his sister. But it was just a play, right? It was just practice right? Dipper contemplated until Mabel turning the page snapped him out of his thoughts.

Oh god, here it is. He swallowed hard and gripped his copy of the script tighter. Once in a lifetime oppurtunity, he thought, and then he had decided. His face, still as red as the strawberry pin in Mabel's hair.

"Wowee, you're better at this than I thought you would be. Oh, I forgot about this-"

He silenced her with his lips. And for a moment he completely forgot what he was doing as he took in Mabel's perfume more strongly and tasted her lips. Cherry lipgloss. His hands gripped her shoulders and he felt her gasp. But surprisingly, he felt her hands snake around his neck.

This can't be happening. Oh, it's totally happening. 

Dipper finally pulled his lips away, leaving his hands on her shoulders. He got a good look at his sister and her face was just as red as his. She was somehow grinning and biting her lip at the same time.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until Dipper remembered that the door was wide open. He quickly took his hand off of Mabel's shoulders like they were a hot stove. He shoved them in his pockets, as of a nervous habit.

He should say something. Shit, he just kissed his sister. What does he tell her? The truth of course.

"It says Romeo kisses J-Juliet. I was in character, I mean, yeah. I'm sorry." Dipper avoided looking Mabel in the eyes, afraid of what he might see.

He hoped that would excuse the kiss. Write it off as being "in character".

Mabel saw right through him though. He was like glass to her. Always had been.

"Dipper, it's okay."

What she did next wasn't at all what he had expected, and he really didn't know how she ended up in his lap (after closing the door and turning the lock), and god forbid, he really didn't know how her soft lips ended up finding his again. He was confused, guilty, a little bit aroused, but damn, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.


End file.
